1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a data storage device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory-based storage device and a stream filtering method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. Volatile semiconductor memory devices may perform read and write operations at a high speed, but lose stored contents at power-off. On the other hand, non-volatile semiconductor memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices may be used as memory. The memory stores contents that will be maintained regardless of whether power is supplied.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices may include a mask read-only memory (MROM), a programmable read-only memory (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), etc.
Among non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, flash memory may be widely used as an audio and image data storing media of user devices, i.e., a computer, a cellular phone, PDA, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a printer, etc. Hereinafter, user devices will be called hosts.
Flash memory, for example, can be formed to have a removable card type, i.e., a multimedia card, a security digital card, a smart media card, a compact flash card, etc. Flash memory can be included as main storage device within an USB memory, a solid state drive (SSD), etc. Storage devices including flash memory may be inserted or detached in or from host according to a user request.